


Dream diary

by Lycopodium



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycopodium/pseuds/Lycopodium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a dream journal I started and left there a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DAY ONE**

 

**First dream**  

They tell us that we cannot enter University if we have never had an exam with this girl we do not know. My whole high school class is summoned on an Island to do this test. So...I go there with my family that decides to have a vacation and we meet V. (a friend of mine). We enjoy the island a bit, but we are very worried for this impending exam.

We enter a room where we can see snacks on the tables, so we eat them and start the exam, which apparently is really dumb and easy. Meanwhile we detect some info about this Professor (but I do not remember them).

In the end, G. (brother No.1) and I think about a way to avoid the line and swim to go home (apparently we achieve success somehow).

 

** Second dream **

C.C. (acquaintance) asks if someone is going to go to an event she organized. Nobody wants to go, so the Father of our local Church says that he is negatively impressed by us. My friends from that time and I go out to a pub and A. tells me that I have to write an essay on how I speak about her to my friends (I have never spoke about her to my friends). I accept the task and start to read a book about a treasure to the One Piece pirates, A. and my brother. After I fail a few times, we decide to go get it. The scene changes and I find myself in a seatown, where I call with my earplugs (?) a little pub, which is actually also a hotel. (I apparently passed the night there), and I tell them that I won't be there anymore, because I have to go home. Anyway, nobody answers, so I ask yelling: 'Can anybody hear me in the headphones?' (or something). After a few more tries, a little voice answer me with a scared 'yes'; so I turn behind and there I see a big blond man in black, who is clearly going to take me for some reason I do not remember.

I start to run around the town (I see my mother in a alley), but he is always behind me; so I enter a house where I find 2 girls (one is J. an acquaintance). They are hunted down by the man in black too, because they copied some CDs. I hid there, he comes and breaks all the CDs. Meanwhile, I crawl to a net, taking a couple of CDs in passing. He sees me and I run out of the house, rounding it. There, I see a cloth over some balls: I decide to hid under he cloth and he passes me. I jump over a fence and keep on running, however all the townspeople are from the security of the hotel (the big blond man too) and they stop me. I wriggle away and reach the car of R.C. (one of the friends from the start of the dream). One of the girls has escaped with me (I only notice that then), so we enter the car and ask one of my neighbors to drive. However, he doesn't hear us and jumps on his car; so we can only try to drive by ourselves. We find some roadblocks, break through them and go home to my family, which is actually composed with the people from an old Italian Vodafone ad, in fact I am Paolo (of Luca and Paolo). Here, I tell them this story, but they do not believe me and let 2 women (agents) in the house. However, one of them is in reality a prisoner of the other. Women No. 1 mistreats a bit Women No. 2 (prisoner) and the former becomes a computer (?). The prisoner clicks a couple of buttons and sends the computer out, because now she is free...She tells us her story and everyone in the family believe her and me.

Also, she has wings...

The scene changes: I am in my bed with this girls, who is helping me, since I am still wanted. Abruptly I remember about the essay for A.: I go fetch some big books from Harry Potter's library (?) and dedicate some poems and recipes to her. At this point, my brother's friends come in my room (I do not have a room) and ask me if the papers are parts of my diary; I tell them 'yes' and they seem to loose interest in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY TWO**

 

M. (almost boyfriend at that time) comes to my home, which is in reality my granny's. We have to cook, so he does these odd-looking, stuffed things that sadly burn. My mother slightly changes the recipe and they actually turn out to be good. Then we have some problem with the sits (?). E. (female, friend, no idea when she came) takes a bus to a pub, so we go after her. M. vanishes and V. (female, friend) appears. We stay a bit in the pub, but then we have to go, because we would not make it to the last bus. Some of the kids that hang out at the local center come to us and start to say random numbers, which are all primary numbers, eating some grape. They ask me if I know the properties of primary numbers, but they keep interrupting me when I use words that are not the ones they memorized at school. Until my father (??) clarifies for everyone that it is the same thing.

We get off of the bus and start to do something I do not remember.

At this point, something explodes, so we bring in the little plants we were selling in our stand (how I went from the bus to this, it's a mystery), while other people are running away.

2 guys (1 is an acquaintance) start a martial art sparring match. Guy 1 wins and kills guy 2, who easily stand up again, because obviously he is immortal. Apparently, he is a good immortal guy, because he goes to someone to proclaim guy 1 the winner. Both come back with us on the same ride (another bus), while solving their problems.

We get off with a slide (?) and I leave a token for the ride (?), because they had never collected it on the bus, while my cousin A. (female), who apparently was there the whole time, does not.


End file.
